Incluso yo, seré un hombre por ti
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Eve siempre fue consciente de que su apariencia de niño lo ayudaba a conquistar pero cuando se topa con el amor esa apariencia deja de ser su mayor arma para convertirse en un obstáculo. "Yo creceré para ser el hombre que te mereces y no tratarte jamas como este tonto que no te valora" Gray aprenderá que en el amor no hay rival pequeño. Gruvia vs Evia. Dedicatoria especial.


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha participación en mi grupo, así es soy administradora y creadora de un grupo en Facebook cuyo propósito es hacer crecer el material del fandom estamos a inicios de nuestro segundo evento así que aquí estoy participando.

 **Discraimer:** _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Rivales en el amor para Gray" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

 **[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico** ]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

O-o-o- Eve

Jamás me había molestado mi infantil apariencia.

De hecho siempre me había gustado, pues en su momento yo podía usarlo como algo a mi favor a la hora de salir con mujeres, mientras Hibiki es increíblemente apuesto e inteligente lo que siempre le ayudaba a tener a toda cuanta mujer deseaba, y a Ren su personalidad tsundere fue lo que al final le ayudo a encontrar a la mujer de su vida.

Sin embargo yo tenía a mi favor mi adorable apariencia y amable personalidad, podía fácilmente pedirle a una mujer madura y fuerte que me dejara llamarla "sempai" con eso todas caían. Siempre funciono.

La única vez que realmente una mujer me cautivo de una manera diferente a las demás fue cuando conocí a Wendy Marvell, en ese entonces era de mi edad, una dulce maga de tierna apariencia y personalidad, considerada una maga inofensiva por su infantil apariencia, pero aun así una chica de indomable espíritu y gran fortaleza, me había dejado sorprendido, ciertamente Wendy-chan tenía mucho en común conmigo o al menos eso creí al principio.

Su desaparición durante los 7 años, al igual que a todos, me habían dejado sumamente herido, pero me sorprendí que no más que a Ichiya-sama quien lloraba la desaparición de Erza-nee, en ese entonces quise convencerme que probablemente cada quien vivía su dolor diferente, en ese entonces era tan ingenuo como para entender que quien le lloras de verdad es a quien quieres más, aun inmaduro como para entender como quiere un hombre a una mujer.

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron los juegos mágicos, ahí conocí a muchos magos poderosos, a mujeres hermosas, fuertes, incluso recuerdo que la vi a _ella,_ pero en ese entonces no me pareció más que una maga fuerte como cualquier otra de Fairy Tail. Mi atención seguía concentrada en Wendy-chan, en lo fuerte que era y lo impresionado que me tenía, pero mi interés se enfocó en ambos magos de hielo, tras el encuentro donde demostraron que no les afectaba mi magia pensé que si lograba competir con alguien tan fuerte como ellos, entonces mi magia habría realmente tomado valor, porque para que esta afectara incluso a los de hielo, significaba que realmente era bueno, entonces mi nueva meta fue entrenar para poder competir al nivel de un mago de hielo.

Así pues mi atención pasó a posarse en Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia.

Lógico intente entrenar con ambos, pero no obtuve buenos resultados, siempre que iba a visitar a Lyon-san este no tenía tiempo para atenderme, y cuando lo intente con Gray-san este siempre estaba en una pelea contra Natsu-san que parecía ser más entretenida que yo. Aunque mi decepción fue grande ocupaba mi tiempo en charlar con las hermosas mujeres de esos gremios, aun así seguí insistiendo, al grado que en Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail ya esperaban mis visitas, en una de ellas coincidí oficialmente con _ella_.

 _¨─Si lo que usted pretende es quitarme a mi Gray-sama le diré que estoy dispuesta a ser su rival de amor_

 _Fueron las primeras palabras que me dedico._

 _Gire mi rostro y me encontré en automático con la maga de agua de Fairy Tail, con su hermoso rostro haciéndome un gesto extraño pero decidido, se veía tan fuerte pero a la vez adorable que mi mente quedo en blanco por un momento antes de poder caer en cuenta en lo que m había dicho, me acaba de llamar…Rival de amor… trate de entender lo que me estaba diciendo pero ciertamente no comprendí bien._

─ _¿Juvia-nee podrías explicarme de que me estas acusando? ¿Hice algo indebido?_

 _Ella solo me observo con el ceño aún más fruncido como si lo que le dijera fuera una mentira._

─ _Juvia sabe que estás enamorado de Gray-sama y por eso siempre estás buscándolo, pero ella quiere que sepas que Gray-sama solo es de Juvia._

 _Yo sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, se supone que debía asustarme y espantarme por lo que acababa de insinuar, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en esa extravagante y tierna forma de hablar, dios, había sido adorable, aunque dijera cosas sin sentido, era una maga hermosa y una mujer fuerte, decidida, podía admitir su enamoramiento por el mago de hielo sin vergüenza y luchar por ello. Vaya si era una mujer interesante._

─ _Claro que yo no tengo interés en quitarte a Gray-san, Juvia-nee en todo caso, en este momento es Gray-san a quien le voy a robar tu amor._

 _Asegure coqueto y tierno tomándole la mano, como cualquier mujer a pesar de que me rechazara pensaría que soy tierno, esa arma que me funcionaba siempre._

─ _Juvia solo es de Gray-sama lamenta rechazar su oferta_

 _Me rechazo con amabilidad y una sonrisa, no me trato como a un niño, siguió hablándome con respeto y tratándome igual que tratara a cualquier hombre. Por mucho que otros que eso les hubiera dolido, a mí me emociono. Ella una mujer hermosa y de buen corazón era capaz de verme como a cualquier hombre, como a un hombre y no un niño._

─ _¡Aléjate de Juvia-chan mocoso!_

─ _¡Deja en paz a Juvia!_

 _Lyon-san y Gray-san, los dos magos de hielo que solían ignorarme, al fin me ponían atención y era por tener la mano de la maga de agua entre las mías, entonces lo supe, si quería mi entrenamiento, tendría que usar a su debilidad para acercarme.¨_

Pero lo que yo no sabía en ese momento es que precio pagaría yo por la cercanía a Juvia seria uno muy caro. Mi corazón.

¿Cómo era posible estar cerca de ella sin perder la razón?

Hermosa, optimista, inocente, alegre, siempre de buen corazón, extraña y aterradora a veces, esa mujer tenía más facetas que las que yo había visto en una mujer antes y cada una era fascinante, pero la que más mostraba, que a mí me rompía era verla tan enamorada de ese alquimista de hielo.

Yo quería ser un digno rival para competir por el amor de Juvia, pero Gray-san no me notaba, ni como mago ni como hombre.

Aunque con Juvia-nee las cosas cambiaron. Ella me notaba como hombre, pero al igual que a cualquier hombre que notara que no fuera Gray-san me notaba como amigo; como mago siempre admiro mi fuerza, era extraño ver a una mujer que me pedía que no me comportara irradiando ternura o como si ella fuera mi superior, que la tratara como a cualquier amiga.

Me dolía admitirle que a todas las mujeres que yo conocía las trataba así, me costaba trabajo no tratarla así, o coquetearle. Pero su actitud siempre fue la misma pasara lo que pasara.

Aun así no sabía que esto de ser un verdadero hombre enamorado fuera tan doloroso.

O-o-o Gray

Ciertamente la personalidad y presencia de ese niño en el gremio para mi me era completamente indiferente, que él hubiera quedado impresionado por mi fuerza no era nuevo, en Fairy Tail estábamos acostumbrados a eso.

Su insistencia no me incomodaba, en cierto punto gracias a Juvia yo conocía lo que era de verdad ser insistente, ese niño no era ni la mitad de terco y acosador que ella, así que no me molesto.

De la nada note la cercanía del niño que tenía con Juvia.

No me gustaba admitir que su cercanía me incomodaba, pero a diferencia de como había sucedido con Lyon cuando la pretendía, a este niño no quería golpearlo, su personalidad y físico tan adorable me hacía perder la noción de que realmente estaba coqueteándole. Y me auto tranquilice recordando que todos los de su gremio asa son, un montón de mujeriegos coquetos a todo lo que tuviera falda.

Pero algo cambio y todo se fue a la mierda.

Ese niño no coqueteaba ya con Wendy, quien en un principio parecía su interés inicial, de pronto ese niño ya no le coqueteaba a nadie que no fuera a la maga elemental, incluso su asedio por mí fue reemplazado por tiempo de convivencia con ella, llegue a pensar que me usaba de pretexto para ir a mi gremio pero pasar todo el día con ella importándole poco o nada que efectivamente estuviera yo o no en el gremio.

Sus ojos se veían distintos al verla a ella, y al verla conmigo su tristeza era palpable, no quería admitirlo, pero ese niño se veía realmente enamorado.

Por mucho que eso me fastidiara me causo lastima, su tierna personalidad lo hacían ver vulnerable ante mis ojos, quería golpearlo cada vez que ella le prestaba atención, eso no quitaba que el pequeño me diera pena.

Hasta esa misma tarde donde después de uno de mis rechazos a las atenciones de Juvia, este me mirara furioso por hacerla sentir mal, entonces en un arrebato de valentía tomo una de las manos de Juvia.

─Prometo crecer para ser el hombre que te mereces, y así no sufras más por ese tonto que no te valora.

Dijo completamente decidido antes de tomar a una desorientada Juvia y besarla con suavidad en los labios, un beso rápido.

¡¿Qué mierda se supone que acaba de pasar?!

Aprovechando mi conmoción, me sonrió de manera altanera antes de salir del gremio.

─Desde hoy me declaro tu rival, Gray Fullbuster.

Después de eso salió del gremio con una sonrisa de suficiencia, luego de eso una cosa era segura: no volvería a sentir pena por el cabrón ese. Acaba de declararme la guerra para quitarme aquello que me pertenecía.

─No perderé.

Susurre entre enojado y decidido, listo para patearle el trasero apenas se acerca a ella de nuevo.

O-o-o-Eve

Después de verlo tratarla así supe que no permitiría que eso siguiera pasando, por eso frente a todos la bese, en ese pequeño pero significativo gesto, yo probé el paraíso. Entonces supe que si tenía que ir, pelear contra Gray y luego bajar al mismo infierno para poder tenerla a mi lado, valdría la pena, como también que si perdía perdería como un hombre enamorado que lucho con todo lo que pudo y no como el niñito asustado que se dejaba ganar sin tan si quiera poner de su parte.

En el momento que Gray me miro, supe que dejaba de verme con esa horrible y molesta mirada de lastima con la que solía mirarme luego de uno de mis coqueteos a la maga, por primera vez me vio como una verdadera amenaza.

Yo Eve, le declaro a Gray que yo soy su único y gran rival en el amor de mi Juvia, y a mi amada, le declaro que peleare como el gran hombre que aprendí a ser por ella.

Esperen los dos que este verdadero rival en el amor apareció.

 **YYY**

Oh dios, cometí algo de OoC al final porque tenía que cambiarle la personalidad al dulce Eve ojala les haya alterado las hormonas tanto como a mí, bien sonare cursi pero le dedico mi fic a mi amada chachos, porque te amo mujer ranchera.

Bueno como siempre les invito a leer mis demás choco-inventos, agradezco su tiempo en leer estas locuras mias, y los invito a dejarme un sensualote review ojala les haya gustado la dinámica tanto como a mi soy feliz.


End file.
